1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a game apparatus and a game program, and more particularly to a game apparatus and a game program which enable an intuitive operation on the game apparatus on which a game is performed by moving an input device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been a game apparatus on which an input is performed when a player operates an input device which is equipped with an acceleration sensor. For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-67876, a game apparatus is disclosed in which a game process is executed in accordance with acceleration detected when a player swings an input device. The game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-67876 detects acceleration caused when the player performs a ball-throwing motion, and reproduces a ball-throwing motion of a game character in accordance with the detected acceleration. Specifically, when the player performs a series of motions from back-swing to forward-swing, and releasing a ball, as if the player actually throws a bowling ball, the game character reproduces the ball-throwing motion until releasing of the bowling ball in accordance with the series of motions of the player. Next, when the player releases a button of an input device at a timing when the player releases a bowling ball in an actual ball-throwing motion, the game character releases a ball. The game apparatus, then, calculates the path and the speed of the ball in accordance with the acceleration detected until the ball is released, and causes the ball to move in accordance with the calculation result.
However, in the game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-67876, the button of the input device needs to be operated at the time of ball-throwing, and thus the ball-throwing motion on the game apparatus does not necessarily coincide with the actual ball-throwing motion. Therefore, the player cannot satisfactory play a game with an intuitive operation.